Michael and Mia 2
by CharmedGirl
Summary: This is the sequel to my fanfic, Michael and Mia. It's the exact same thing except instead of Michae's pov it's Mia's.
1. Chapter 1

Michael and Mia 2  
  
A/N: This is my fanfic Michael and Mia from Mia's point of view instead of Michael's. Some parts might be boring if you've read the other one, but I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters but Tiffany, are mine. This is all credited to Meg Cabot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sunday, November 2  
  
Ugh why did I ever agree to go out with Kenny? I know why: because either I'm too polite or I have a need for things to get worse in my life. Or both. I'm not sure. God, I always thought I'd be happy with my first boyfriend! I have wanted one since forever. Now that I'm with Kenny though, I want things to be back to normal. I guess what I really wanted was Michael Moscovitz, not just any guy. Sure Kenny's sweet, but he doesn't make my heart flutter or my stomach churn. He doesn't make me smile and laugh or go weak in the knees. He's not Michael. I'm not asking him to be. I just want to be with Michael. How can I tell him this? For some reason Michael is getting chummy with Lars. I'm not sure what that is about but hopefully I'll find out soon. Or I'll tell Lily this (casually so no suspicious arouses. She still doesn't know I'm in love with her brother) so she can analyze it and then maybe I will understand him. The better I understand him, the closer I can become to him.  
  
Monday, November 3, after G&T  
  
Michael's been acting odd lately. Or maybe I'm the one acting odd. It's hard to tell these days. I think he's been noticing I've been odd actually.  
  
Michael (MM): You don't seem focused today. What's up?  
  
Me: Nothing, I just keep thinking about Kenny.  
  
MM: Oh...  
  
Suddenly there was an awkward pause. Thinking he misunderstood me, I continued.  
  
Me: I don't know how I'm going to break up with him.  
  
MM: Really? You don't like him?  
  
Me: No! He's nice and all, but he's boring!  
  
MM: Is that so...  
  
Me: Kissing him is like kissing Fat Louie! Actually, I'd probably rather kiss Louie! Kenny's just TOO sweet, like a puppy dog. No, like Boris around Lilly.  
  
Michael looked relieved sort of. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Yeah, thinking about it now it must have just been wishful thinking.  
  
MM: Why did you go out with him in the first place?  
  
Me: I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I felt that it was my duty to be all princessly. If I wasn't Princess Mia then I probably wouldn't have done it in the first place.  
  
Just then the bell rang. Michael still looked a little pleased, but it's probably just because I'm doing better in algebra or something. Who knows.  
  
Tuesday, November 4, Lunch  
  
OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS JUST HAPPENED!!! Things always get worse and worse!!! Tiffany Morgan asked Michael to the Fall Fling!!! I heard everything! The computer club table isn't that far away from the geek table, you know. Tiffany Morgan. Hair-flipping, giggling, ditzy Tiffany asked MY Michael (well he's not mine, but I wish he was) to the dance! At least Michael insisted they just go as friends, but still. She still asked him, and he still said yes. My life is over.  
  
uReasons Why Michael and I Should Be Together:/u  
  
1) I've liked him since the moment I saw him.  
  
2) He smells like soap. The smell is just so perfect, so him. I bought the soap so I could sniff it at home whenever I want to remind me of him.  
  
3) Sometimes I think he actually might like me, though it's doubtful.  
  
4) He's my best friend's brother meaning I see him everytime I go over there and I can find things out about him that Tiffany never will.  
  
5) He's my best friend's sister meaning we're already friends, and important factor in every relationship  
  
uReasons Why I Should Stop Thinking About Him:/u  
  
1) He's my best friend's brother meaning if we ever break up I can't spend anymore time 2) at Lilly's house or sleepover because I would run into him and it could get awkward.  
  
3) He's a senior, I'm a freshman. There is no way he would ever go out with me.  
  
4) He wouldn't be into the fancy balls and events I have to attend. Not that I am actually.  
  
5) I'm tired of obsessing over him when I don't even know how he feels. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No ones reviewed this yet, but oh well. I'll continue because I want to finish this. Please review though!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Friday, November 6, 10:35 pm  
  
Oh my god this is one of the most embarrassing days of my life. Not embarrassing... more like awkward. Lilly and Boris, Kenny and I, Shameeka and her new bf, Tina and her new bf, were all going to go to a movie. But it was like the Rocky Horrror Film Festival all over again. For some bizarre reason Lilly asked Michael to come, and for some even bizarrer reason, he said yes! And somehow Michael ended up on one side of me while Kenny ended up on the other! I have to break up with Kenny! I can't stand being with him anymore! I barely like him as a friend! But I can't bear to hurt his feelings. Lana would, Lilly would, but I hate Lana and Lilly's right; I'm not assertive enough. And the film was bad enough knowing I was next to my boyfriend who I don't like and the guy I love who doesn't know I do without Kenny trying to put his arm around me or kiss me or stare at me! He kept just watching me. He tried to do the fake yawn thing and put his arm around me but I pretended to sneeze so his hand would stay right where it was and wouldn't go around my arm. And when I knew he was staring at me, waiting for me to look at him so he would kiss me, I kept my eyes glued to the screen. That didn't stop him from kissing me on the cheek or ear or neck though. Michael kept staring at Kenny the whole entire time. Even Michael could tell something was up! This was definitely not the best night of my life.  
  
Saturday, November 7, 9 pm  
  
And the hits just keep on coming. Lilly thought it would be nice to go to a movie again. I have no idea why though. At least Kenny can't talk about his stupid Japanese anime and cartoons during it. What made this time awful, though, was not that Michael came again, but he came... WITH A DATE!!! Well it wastn't really a date. But still, he invited...Tiffany. What is with them? Does he... like her? I couldn't look at him for the rest of the night. She was so retarded too! When she saw the limo she made this huge deal about it like she had never seen a limo before or like it was Michael's personal limo. Actually, it is getting to be the Moscovitz's personal limo almost, but that's not the point. Unfortunately, since I wasn't staring at Michael or talking to him, Kenny began to tell me how the world would be better if television only showed Japanese anime. That stuff is so stupid! I mean, sure, kindergarteners would think it's cool, but not a 9th grader! Really! I can barely stand talking to him  
  
In the movie theater I ended up next to Kenny and Tiffany. Just great. At least I wasn't sandwiched between Kenny and Michael. Tiffany was barely an improvement. At least Michael is quiet during the movie and is a friend of mine. Tiffany kept swishing that blonde bimbo hair of hers and chewing her gum WAY too loudly. And she commented on every single thing that the characters said! And LOUDLY!!! Kenny was the only one interested in what she had to say though.  
  
After the movie was over Michael walked Tiffany to her door. I could barely watch in fear of what would happen, but for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away. Michael seemed not to know what to do, but eventually Tiffany kissed him on the cheek and skipped inside. At least Michael didn't look happy or dreamy at all. That's the only good thing  
  
All in all this night sucked. Oh well... I suppose it could've been worse...  
  
A/N: Please review!!! I'm doing my best to finish this tonight. Wow, if I do that'll be 2 in a day. Pretty good. Anyways, again, please review. I would thank the people that reviewed, but no one did. More is coming! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I'm going to continue writing this until I'm done regardless if I get any reviews or not. Enjoy!  
  
Monday, November 8, after G&T  
  
I still can't break up with Kenny. He's so sweet, even if he's unbelievably corny and puppy-doggish. And I think Lilly is picking up on my crush on Michael. She keeps asking why I stare at him and blush whenever he's around. I can't even get through algebra with him! I'm always blushing and stammering, acting idiotic. And I can't help but stare at him! I think he can tell I'm acting odd. It's just not fair! How did Tiffany manage to get him? Does he even like her? I sick of this! I'm sick of my life! I have all these horrible things piling up. First off, I'm 5'9", flat-chested, and have humongous feet. Then my dad tells me I'm Princess of Genovia. Then grandmere comes and stays! I mean, yes I have to have princess lessons, but she actually gave me the entire month off! Yet she isn't going home. No, she's staying here. At least she helps me find the perfect dress for dances like these. I got this gorgeous wine red one that has thin straps, a tight top, and a poofy skirt. The top part of the dress actually makes it seem like I have a chest! I really love it. Back to the bad stuff though. Dad too is still staying here. Also, my first kiss was captured by many photographers and was by a guy just using me for fame! The guy I love doesn't love me and I'm dating a guy I don't like. And now Tiffany and Michael are going together to the dance. What did I do that was so wrong to deserve this?  
  
Wednesday, November 10, late night sometime... who cares  
  
I still haven't broken up with Kenny. Maybe after the dance is over. He's just so sweet and very excited about the dance. I can't break his heart! In other GOOD news today... MICHAEL IS NOW LONGER GOING TO THE DANCE WITH TIFFANY!!! I didn't hear it first hand, but Michael told me at G&T today. Maybe there still is a chance for us... Oh who am I kidding. Michael, a gorgeous senior, would never want to go out with a flat-chested freakishly tall freshman. I hope Michael still goes though. If I'm lucky maybe we could even dance or something!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that these chapters are so short, I'm trying to write more and more though. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is also going to be short. I'll try to have the last chapter be long, but I'm not promising anything. Please review!!!  
  
Thursday, November 11, afternoon sometime  
  
I still haven't broken up with Kenny. I guess I could on the weekend... I'm not a good girlfriend. I can't even break up with Kenny! God, what if I never do??? Oh my god, what if he asks me to marry him someday and I say yes because it's the 'princessly' thing to do?? I will break up with him this weekend to save my sanity.  
  
Lilly is really pissing me off. When Michael was tutoring me in G&T today, she sauntered over and started talking about the dance, talking about how excited she and Boris were, etc.  
  
Me: Are you going Michael?  
  
MM: I was going to go with Tiffany but I broke it off. I don't think I'll go, probably just work on Crackhead at home.  
  
Me: No you have to go! I can't spend the whole night with Kenny! I have to dance with someone other than him.  
  
Please oh god please make him go!!!  
  
MM: Well I guess if you want me to. I will.  
  
YES YES YES YES!!!  
  
Me: Great!  
  
Thank god! He broke up with Tiffany AND he wants to dance with me! Tomorrow night will be very interesting. Horrible yet good. I'll get to slow dance (hopefully it'll be a slowdance) with him, having him hold me close and smelling that sweet smell of soap on him. Unfortunately, I'll be there with Kenny, and he'll try to kiss me and hold me all night long. God it'll be a long night... 


	5. Chapter 5-Finale

A/N: It was fun writing this fic too, but this is the last chapter. I will create more fanfics in the future, I promise. Very soon in fact. Probably some more Michael povs. Anyways, PLEASE RATE!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5-Finale  
  
Saturday, November 13, 1 am  
  
What a night! This was the best night in my entire life!!! It didn't start out that way, but boy did it get better!  
  
We picked everyone up in my limo. Thank god Tiffany wasn't there to exclaim about it some more. We got their a bit late. Kenny had an AWFUL corsage to give me! It was this big ugly thing! And nobody else got a corsage! How embarrassing. I guess I should have listened to him more when he was talking about the dance yesterday.  
  
We all sat down and then Boris did something unthinkable. HE BROKE UP WITH LILLY!!! That's right!!! In front of everyone! He said that he liked another girl, an exchange student from Ukraine that he showed around school. Plus, she even plays the cello! Lilly handled it calmly but I could see tear inside her eyes. When we got to her house after the dance (big sleepover) she cried and cried after everyone was asleep. I tried to comfort her. She danced with some other guys later but she still was upset.  
  
After the big scene Boris made, things started to get normal-er. Kenny kept trying to kiss me and dance with me. I was about to scream my head off at him when Michael came and asked me to dance just as a slow one came on. I was so relieved. Suddenly I was being held by Michael and we swayed to the song. We danced 3 more times and finally Kenny took me away from Michael. I continued to dance with Kenny til about the end of the dance when we all sat down to chat and stuff.  
  
For some reason Michael kept staring at Kenny and I and began to look like he was mad at me for some reason. I couldn't figure out what though. Finally he began to just act totally and completely jerky so I asked if I could talk to him outside for a moment.  
  
Me: What is with you tonight? You're acting so weird!  
  
MM: Oh, it's nothing. Just feeling weird without a date, I guess.  
  
Was he regretting breaking it off with Tiffany? I tried to steer him away from that topic.  
  
Me: Coming with Kenny was no picnic either, let me tell you!  
  
MM: Yeah, I could tell by the way you were acting towards him.  
  
Me: : I've just had enough! He's so annoying! I mean he's sweet, but boring, corny, and I just don't like him!  
  
MM: Why don't you just break up with him then?  
  
Michael suddenly just blew up. I stared at him shocked. He hadn't done that since Lilly and I were really young and went through his diary. Yes, he used to keep a diary. Isn't that sweet?  
  
Me: I just can't break his heart  
  
MM: Well you're breaking mine  
  
Yes, he actually said that! I thought I was hallucinating at the time, like when I used to imagine me kissing Josh Richter, but no. Michael started to blush.  
  
Me: W-what?  
  
MM (blushing) : N-nothing  
  
Me: I thought I heard you say something...  
  
MM: : Well it's just... I've had a crush on you for a few years now and I always thought there was hope between us but then you go out with Kenny! It was comfort when you told me you didn't like him like that, and I kept waiting for you to break up with him, but you never did!  
  
Ok I never excpected him to say that! I thought he always thought I was just his kid sister's dorky best friend! But no... I was always more to him.  
  
Me: Whoa  
  
MM: I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything  
  
I smiled happily and walked closer to him and gave him a kiss. My first REAL kiss. It was so magical, I saw sparks and fireworks everywhere. Finally we broke apart.  
  
Me: I like you too, I have sine, like, forever.  
  
MM: I kinda guessed from, you know, the kiss.  
  
I laughed. I love when he makes me laugh.  
  
Me: I've always wanted to be with you. Truth is, I'd choose you over anyone, any day.  
  
MM: Really? Me too! I mean you, not me...  
  
Then he leaned in and kissed me more. Suddenly I heard someone's throat clear and we both turned to the doorway. Standing there was Lilly, Shameeka, Tina, and, tears running down his cheeks, Kenny. Suddenly Kenny ran over and tried to punch Michael.  
  
Me: Stop it Kenny!  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
Me: Look Kenny, I'm sorry. I only went out with you because I thought it was the princessly thing to do. I never wanted to break your heart, but I've always loved Michael.  
  
Then I walked over to kiss Michael again. What a magical night, three kisses practically in a row.  
  
Kenny then began to cry more and ran out of the room. I felt so bad for him but what could I do? The truth was out, and I was in love with Michael. Lilly stood in the doorway just staring at us. Then she began to clap. Michael and I began to stare at her.  
  
Lilly: It's about time you 2 admitted you liked each other!  
  
MM and me: You knew?!  
  
Lilly: Of course! You (pointed to MM) with your staring at her all the time and flirting with her and you (pointed at Me) with your staring and flirting and all the blushing and stammering between each other! How could I not see?! I'm surprised it took you guys this long to figure out!  
  
We continued to stare at her.  
  
Lilly: Well, don't be shy, kiss her!  
  
And so he did. It was just as magical as the first 3 times. Then we all left to go back to the dance which ended farely soon afterwards. Still, we did dance the whole time we had left. After it was over we rode in my limo to the Moscovitz's house. Michael and I kissed one more time before we headed off to separate rooms. This was definitely the best night of my life. I will never forget it.  
  
A/N: Well that's over (obviously). I'm going to write some more fics later, but right now I desperately need to finish the Charmed fic I'm writing. I only have 2 chapters! Please rate this story and check out the other version of this story. It's from Michael's pov. Hope you liked this fic! 


End file.
